What! Wataru is missing?
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: What if Wataru feel something missing between him adn the cute and beloved 12 sisters? Will he cooperate with Akio to find out what's missing? If Wataru is missing, how will his sisters react and what will they do. Find out! R&R please!
1. The plan

This is my first fan fic about sister princess. I read a story in sister princess but found out that the author didn't finish it. So I try to write a new version about this and finish it. I hope you all wont critic me too bad. But comment and suggestion are welcome. Please R&R after you read this. Thanks a lot. I really appreciate your help. My English also not very good so there might be whole lot of mistake that you can't bear with it, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own sister princess. Although I wish and wish, hope and hope that I own it, unfortunately, it won't happen.

Wataru woke up and then sit on the edge of his bed. He tries to find his alarm by touching since it still dark outside.

"Oh, it's still 5 in the morning. I guess I should go back to sleep." Say Wataru. He lies back down and tries to sleep. He tries several way, counting sheep, shut his eyes tight, even sings himself a lullaby, but he still can't get some sleep.

"I wonder what's wrong with me. I guess I will take a walk and watch the sunrise." Say Wataru and then change into his daily clothes. He quietly opens the door of his room and closes it, makes sure that he didn't wake his sisters. He quietly leaves the house and walk towards the beach.

"Ah, it's sure refreshing walking outside." He said and then sits down on the beach. He began to think about all his times at here, the Promise Island, with his 12 sisters. He began to wonder how his sisters will react when they realize he is not at home or gone.

"They might just leave it be." Thought Wataru and sigh.

"Now I realize, I never ever experience a family kind of atmosphere in my house. They treat me nice, but somehow, something missing." Thought Wataru. He watches the sun rises and walk home. He went into his room and lay on bed, still thinking about that thing that missing.

"Onii-chan, it's time to wake up." Say Karen.

"Okay, I will be there in a second." Answer Wataru. He quickly stands up and washes his faces in the bathroom. Soon, he walks towards the dining room.

" Ohayo-gozaimasu ,onii-chan/onii-chama/onii-tama/onii-sama/anii/anigimi-sama/aniue-sama/anii-chama/ani-kun/nii-ya/aniki/nii-sama." Say all his 12 sisters when he sits down.

"Ohayo, everyone. Now, let's eat." Say Wataru. He and his sisters begin to enjoy the delicious meal that Shirayuki made.

"Wow, Shirayuki-chan, it's delicious as ever." Say Wataru. Shirayuki is happy when her brother likes the food that she makes. She just giggles.

"Since, its summer break, we should clean the pool and swim into it." Suggest Sakuya.

"That's a nice idea. We will do it after this." Say Karen. Everyone agree, Wataru just smile at them. His mind still can't let go of the thing that he thought this morning.

"Sorry, everyone. I need go out for awhile. You all can clean the pool first." Say Wataru and putting down his spoon and fork after finishing his food.

"Where are you going, onii-tama?" ask Hinako.

"J-just g-go out for awhile." Say Wataru and pat Hinako's head.

"Hoho, Ani-chama is hiding something. Yotsuba will find it out." Say Yotsuba happily.

"I just need to find something, I promise I will be back to help with the pool cleaning." Say Wataru.

"Well, okay. We will be waiting for you." Say Karen, always being a thoughtful little sister. Wataru smile at them and leave his seat.

"I better go now. Ittekimasu." Say Wataru and then going out, running towards the hotel that Akio stay. Akio just arrived on this island two days ago and planning to stay here for the whole summer break. Akio just told Wataru about it.

"Hey, I never expect that you will come find me. I was going to find you and gave this presents to your sisters." Say Akio and welcoming Wataru into his room.

"I just come and visit you." Wataru sit on the sofa in the room, or more precisely, a luxurious suite.

"Are you okay? You seem to be bothered about something." Say Akio. Wataru remained silence and sigh.

"About your sisters?" ask Akio again, Wataru nodded.

"I don't know why, I just feel, something missing between me and my sisters." Say Wataru. Akio look at him with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean, it's just, like my sisters and I are not a family, like they are not my sisters." Say Wataru.

"But for me, they are your sisters."

"No, I know they are my sisters, but it just don't have the atmosphere." Akio nodded when Wataru express his feeling.

"Atmosphere?" ask Akio.

"Atmosphere as a family, or something like that. It just something is missing. I have been wonder do I really irreplaceable to them." Wataru sigh again.

"How about testing your sisters?" suggest Akio. Wataru look up from his legs and look towards Akio, signal Akio to continue.

"I mean do something to test them, to see their real feeling towards you. If you want, I can ask someone to put the security camera hidden in each of the room at your houses and we will observe." Say Akio.

"But how do we do that?" ask Wataru. Akio grin evilly and whisper into Wataru ears. Wataru nodded.

"Thanks. Bye, Akio." Say Wataru and then run back to his house. All of his sisters are cleaning the pool.

"Tadaima!" say Wataru.

"Okaeri , onii-chan/onii-sama/onii-chama/onii-tama/aniki/anii/anigimi-sama/aniue-sama/ani-kun/anii-chama/nii-ya/nii-sama." Say all his 12 sisters.

"Erm, everyone, after this lets go buy some swimsuit. I need to buy one for myself." Suggest Wataru. His sisters agree to it. So they quickly clean the pool and then go to the swimsuit shop to buy swimsuits.

"I hope Akio can finish his job as quickly as possible." Wataru thought of himself when all of his sisters were so happily picking their swimsuit.

"Onii-sama, why aren't you picking?" ask Sakuya.

"Erm, S-Sakuya-chan, I don't know which suit me better, can you help me?" ask Wataru.

"Of course, Onii-sama. It's my job as Onii-sama fashion designer. Wait until I finish with mine, okay?" ask Sakuya. Wataru nodded and he sees all his sisters busy with their swimsuit.

"Everyone look perfect in it." Compliment Wataru when all of his sisters try out their swimsuit in front of him.

"Now, it's your turn, onii-sama." Say Sakuya and then she begin to busy pick swimsuit for her beloved brother. Wataru try a few swimsuits and then found a most suitable one.

"Now, let's go have some tea and snacks. Okay? My treat." Say Wataru since his stomach growl.

"Okay." Say all of his sisters, especially Hinako and Kaho, are especially excited. They soon found a café and have some apple pie and earl grey tea there. After that, they went to the playground and play for awhile. Soon, they went home, is already evening.

"Everyone, please wait for a moment, I will go make some dinner now." Say Shirayuki.

"Can we help?" ask Karen, Sakuya and Haruka.

"Of course." Answer Shirayuki.

"All of you go and take a bath and get ready for dinner." Say Wataru. His sisters nodded and go get ready of themselves. Wataru also went back to his room, and open his laptop. There was a mail.

"I wonder who it could be?" mumble Wataru and open the mail.

_Dear Wataru,_

_ I bet you are wondering that did I finish my job, right. Of course I had finished it, I already install hidden security camera all over your house and also in each place on this island. Creepy, right? I thought so. But with this, we only can observe them all the time. Anyway, the plan starts the day after tomorrow, so enjoy your day with them tomorrow._

_p.s. I didn't install in the bathroom though, or you want me install in it so that you can stalk at your sisters taking their bath. You are so naughty, Wataru. Lolz, just kidding._

_From, Akio._

"It's really a bit creepy. That Akio, always teasing me." Say Wataru and then delete the mail. Then, he takes his bath and head towards the dining room and has his dinner.

"So tomorrow, I will take out my newest water gun invention again. Aniki, look forward to it, okay?" blink Rinrin when saying that with a fork in her mouth.

"Okay, I will. Want some financial aid?" ask Wataru, teasing Rinrin.

"Hehe, Aniki, please…." Say Rinrin and blushes a bit. Wataru smile gently and take out his wallet, and then take out an amount of money and hand it to Rinrin.

"Thanks a lot, Aniki." Say Rinrin and then receive the money. Wataru make sure that he still have some money for himself.

"Onii-chan, you really treat all of us nice." Say Karen.

"Of course, all of you are my precious gems in my life. I will never leave you all." Say Wataru.

"Of course you won't leave us; we will never let you have a chance to leave us." Say Sakuya.

"Its feel nice and warm but something is missing. This feelings again." Thought Wataru.

"Nii-chama, Onii-chama, Onii-chama." Say Kaho.

"Er, w-what's wrong, Kaho-chan?" ask Wataru.

"Nothing wrong, is just Onii-chama thinking something deeply."

"Ya, what are you thinking, Anii-chama?" ask Yotsuba and agree upon Kaho.

"E-ei? Me? Thinking? N-nothing at all. Honest!" say Wataru nervously and sweating a lot.

"Anigimi-sama, are you hot? You seem been sweating a lot." Ask Haruka.

"Y-ya, is v-very h-hot. I g-going to take a bath now. T-thanks for the food and the food are delicious as always, Shirayuki-chan." Wataru quickly leave the table and head towards his room.

"Phew, nearly exposed." Thought Wataru. He began to take a bath and change into his pajamas. He quickly opens his laptop and check on his mail again. There's a mail. He opens it.

_Dear Wataru,_

_ I bet you are nervous and sweating a lot when you have your dinner with them. But you can't let the plan exposed. For both of our sake. Anyway, have a nice dream. Tomorrow when you wake up, you must open your window, there's the letter. You should put the letter tomorrow night._

_p.s. Hang in there, just temporarily test._

_From Akio._

"This Akio, always know what I am thinking. But he is right, can't let this exposed, for our sake." Thought Wataru and then delete his mail. Then, he went to sleep. Tomorrow morning, someone knock on his door.

"Onii-sama, it's time to wake up now." Say Sakuya when Karen opens the door.

"Just 5 more minutes." Mumble Wataru in a sleeping tone. He yesterday has a restless night by keep thinking about Akio's plan.

"Mou, Onii-sama, faster wake up now." Say Sakuya and shake Wataru awake.

"J-just 5 more minutes, mom." Say Wataru. Karen giggles at Wataru calling Sakuya his mother.

"Onii-chan looks like a little boy right now." Say Karen. Sakuya was angry because Wataru call her his mother.

"Geez, just wake up now." Say Sakuya and then pull Wataru until he roll off the bed.

"Ouch!" say Wataru when he finally awake and look at Sakuya and Karen.

"What's that for?" ask Wataru and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hng! You deserve it, onii-sama." Say Sakuya and then walk out from the room. Wataru look confuses at Karen.

"Hehe, the breakfast is ready, onii-chan. Sakuya is angry because you just now call her your mother." Giggle Karen and she walks out from the room too. Wataru scratched his head because of embarrassment. He quickly gets ready and walks towards the dining hall. As usual, all of his sisters are waiting for him and greet him, except for Sakuya.

"I guess she is still angry at me after all." Thought Wataru. He greets all of his sisters and they have their breakfast. Wataru compliment the breakfast as usual. He tried his best to be normal like he used to be.

"Okay, now we finish breakfast. Can we go to play at the pool now, Anii?" ask Mamoru excitingly. Wataru nodded and let his sisters play at the pool. He walks towards Sakuya.

"Ano, Sakuya-chan, I'm sorry for what I had said this morning. I was not fully awake." Apologize Wataru and scratching the back of his head, lowering his head; prevent his eyes meet with Sakuya. Sakuya let out a giggle. Wataru look at her confusingly.

"It's okay. Besides, Onii-sama is very cute when you sleep." Say Sakuya and go to her room to change into her swimsuit. Wataru blush a little and then he also change into his swimsuit. When he reaches the pool, all of his sisters are already there, waiting for him. All his sisters greet him and he replied. Suddenly, he feels someone is pulling his swim shorts lightly. He looks down and saw Aria is standing beside him.

"Aria-chan, what's wrong?" ask Wataru while patting Aria's head.

"Nii-ya, play with Aria?" ask Aria with her soft and cute voice. Wataru smile and carry Aria. He walks towards the pool. He jumps into the pool and carry Aria while swimming in it. Then he put Aria on a float, and pushes Aria. Thanks to Mamoru, he finally knows how to swim normally, not in a dog paddle style anymore.

"Eh… Onii-tama, I also want you play with me." Say Hinako when she saw Wataru playing with Aria. Wataru smile and also play with Hinako.

"Aniki, lets divide into two teams and play with my newest invention water gun, I remodified the water gun that I invent two years ago. It's much lighter now, and thanks to your financial aid, I get to make each for one of us." Say Rinrin with full of confidence when giving the water gun to all the siblings.

"But if you press this button …" say Rinrin when pressing a green button , and the small water gun suddenly become a big water gun , then she change it back to the small water gun by pressing the red button. Everyone was amazed by it.

"So now, let's divide into two teams. I want to be in Onii-sama team." Say Sakuya.

"Not fair, I also want to be in Anii's team." Say Mamoru chan. Soon, except than Shirayuki, Chikage and Marie, the 9 sisters begin to quarrel.

"Let's calm down, everyone. How about draw lots?" suggest Wataru.

"Great idea, onii-chan." Say Karen and they began to draw lots. And the results are, in Wataru's team, there are Karen, Yotsuba, Kaho and Mamoru. While in the other team, have Sakuya, Rinrin, Aria, Hinako and Haruka.

"I guess this is it. Let's set the rules and play." Say Wataru.

"Rules? There are no rules, Anii-chama. Let's play." Say Yotsuba and then they begin to shot aimlessly.

"Huh?" Wataru still doesn't get the idea. But he soon joins in the game. When they were enjoying themselves, suddenly Wataru heard something.

"Waah, Onii-chama, I'm scared." Kaho was kneeling down to avoid attacks from other girls; her body shuddered as if she is sobbing.

"Wait a minute, Kaho-chan. I'm coming." Wataru go and protect Kaho by hugging her tight.

"Onii-chama?" Kaho look at Wataru. Wataru gives her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry. I will always protect you." Say Wataru. He continues to hug Kaho.

"Nii-ya, I'm scared, kusu…" Wataru look up to Aria also saw her being attack frequently.

"Kaho-chan, let's go. I will carry you." Say Wataru and then carry Kaho. He carries Kaho and run towards Aria, not caring about the fact he is running on the pool, or he is not good at sport, or other than that. He runs full speed towards Aria.

"Aria-chan, I'm here. No need to be scared now." Say Wataru and then put down Kaho and hug Kaho and Aria together.

"Don't worry, you two. I won't let anyone harm my sisters. " Say Wataru, trying to calm down his two sisters that are terrified from the fight.

"Mou, not fair, onii-sama. I also want to protect by you." Complain Sakuya. The others sister stop the fight. Wataru let go of Kaho and Aria.

"Eh? Well, when times come, I will protect all of you. How about this call the end of the game?" ask Wataru.

"Okay, onii-chan. Come on, Hinako-chan, let's play with Piyo-chan." Say Karen then takes Hinako hand to the pool. The other girls nodded and continue to play in the pool.

"Erm, onii-chama, thank you." Say Kaho.

"No big deal is an elder brother job to protect his younger sister." Say Wataru and the rustle Kaho and Aria hair. They continue to play and soon, its evening. They all take their bath and then take their dinner. As usual, Wataru compliment Shirayuki cooking.

"Thanks for the food. I am going to be in my room, doing my homework." Say Wataru and then walk towards his room. He closes the door and opens his laptop, checking for his mail.

"Akio send me an email again." Thought Wataru and then open the mail.

_Dear Wataru,_

_ I wonder if you are having fun with your sisters, anyway, if you curious about what is in the letter, you can open it up, but make sure to put it back. Tonight, at 3 in the morning, I will fetch you at your window, no need to pack your things; I will prepare it for you. Meet you tonight then._

_p.s. Put the letter on your table that is easy been spotted. Don't mess up._

_From, Akio._

"He really excited about this entire thing. I guess I can do my work now." Wataru delete his email and do his work. Then he went to bed. And also carry on his plans as well.

The next morning, all the sisters are sitting in the dining hall eating their breakfast.

"Shouldn't we wake Anigimi-sama?" ask Haruka.

"Since its holiday and yesterday Onii-chan say he was very tired, so just let him sleeps for awhile." Explain Karen.

"Then who is going to be sending Aniki's breakfast to him?" ask Rinrin.

"Me!" all of his sisters except Aria and Chikage shout at the same time. Chikage look at them with a puzzle look. They all soon embarrassed about what they did.

"How about I take it to Onii-chan since I already finish my breakfast?" say Karen. Everyone agree and they continue to eat their breakfast. Karen walk towards to Wataru's room, knock softly.

"Onii-chan, time to have your breakfast." Say Karen but no one reply.

"Onii-chan?" ask Karen for some reply but still the same.

"Onii-chan, I'm coming in." say Karen and then open the door, found no one is in the room, instead she saw an envelope is on the table. She put down the tray of food and then opens the letter. Not long enough; a loud, frightening scream came from Wataru's room.


	2. The sisters' reaction

"What's wrong, Karen-chan?" the other 11 girls run towards Wataru's room after hearing Karen scream.

"Onii-chan i-is g-gone." Say Karen while sobbing. She hides her face in her palm as if she can collect her tears.

"What do you mean?" ask Mamoru. Karen silently hands over the envelope that had been open.

"Let's read it at the dining room." Say Sakuya with a calm voice. Everyone walk towards the dining room and then Mamoru begin to open the letter.

_Dear 12 young and cute ladies,_

_I'm Mr. Ikoa , and your beloved brother is in my hand now. Actually, this is way out of the plan. I plan to rob and your house but suddenly this busybody brother of yours found me so I decide to bring him with me instead. Anyway, if you all want your precious brother back, you can either hand over 150 million dollar or accept the challenge that I will give it to you. So , if you don't want to hand over such huge amount of money , gather at the beach house which is at the end of this island tomorrow morning. Ciao…._

_p.s.: Don't you all dare report police. If you do so, all of you better prepared a funeral for your brother. Muahahaha…._

_._

Mamoru read finish the letter and then look at everyone.

"Oh My, Aniue-sama…." Marie faint after hearing the letter.

"Quick, water, towel." Say Haruka while helping Marie lay down on the sofa.

"Onii-chan is…."

"Being….."

"Kidnapped…." say Karen, Rinrin, and Shirayuki.

"Waah….Onii-chama….." cry Kaho, follow by Aria and Hinako.

"Please, three of you don't cry. We can surely save Aniki." Comfort Rinrin.

"Ya, we have our famous detective, Yotsuba-chan here." Say Haruka, also trying to comfort those three.

"Yes, I will definitely save Anii-chama." Say Yotsuba full with confidence.

"Yes, but what should we do now?" ask Mamoru.

"We should follow this whoever orders. Then slowly we will find clue and save Anii-chama." Say Yotsuba.

"Yes, Yotsuba-chan is right. We must calm down now. "Say Sakuya.

"Let's get ready for tomorrow trip. I will try fixing the submarine." Say Rinrin and then walk out towards the room.

"Let me help." Say Mamoru.

"Me too, the more the faster it been fix." Say Haruka.

"Then I will take care of Marie-chan. You all go pack your things, okay?" say Karen. The others nodded and go to their room. Chikage look at the letter for the second time and suddenly her grip at the letter tightened.

"There's something wrong about it. This people, seem familiar." Mumble Chikage.

"What's wrong, Chikage-chan?" ask Karen. Chikage gently shook her head and walk towards her room. Soon, all of them gather around again for lunch but Shirayuki is not in the mood of making food. Suddenly someone reach their house.

"Yoh, is Wataru here?" ask Akio.

"What are you doing here?" ask Sakuya fiercely.

"I won't let you separate Anii and us anymore." Say Mamoru.

"Calm down. I just reach here. I was going to surprise Wataru about my arrival and I already cancel the plan of bringing back Wataru, so don't worry." Explain Akio.

"Are you sure?" ask Sakuya, glaring at Akio. Akio nodded and wave his hand elegantly.

"Where is Wataru?" ask Akio.

"Onii-chama is being kidnapped." Say Kaho with tears in her eyes.

"W-what?" say Akio is much of surprises.

"Yeah, and the kidnapper just left us a letter." Say Yotsuba.

"Do you all need my help? I will do my best to save Wataru."

"We don't need your help!" growl Sakuya, giving a lot of sign that she dislikes him.

"Sakuya-chan, calm down. We need as many help as we can get. For now, I think we better trust him." Say Haruka.

"W-well,okay. We need your help." Sakuya softened her glare and look at Akio, then sigh.

"So, what should we do now?" ask Shirayuki. Akio remain in deep thought for awhile.

"I think we better follow the instruction. Do you all know where this summer house is?" ask Akio.

"Yeah, we went there when last year summer." Say Karen, after stop crying.

"Then when does it say we need to reach there?" ask Akio.

"It didn't mention." Answer Haruka.

"Then I think we meet up at your house at tomorrow 6 in the morning so that we can reach there as fast as possible, then we can save him as soon as possible. Any problem?" ask Akio. The sisters gently shook their head as no problem at all.

"I think you all better go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day and you all need plenty of rest, physically and mentally." Say Akio. The sisters nodded and went to their room and sleep. But no one except Akio notice that Chikage is glaring at him like a tiger glaring at it's food all the time since Akio reach the house. Akio shrugged his shoulder when his eyes meet with Chikage. He soon leaves the house. He walks towards his hotel and then go to his room, open the door and saw Wataru laying by the sofa.

"How is it?" ask Wataru.

"It going according to the plan and besides, you can see it through the security camera."

"Akio, I have been thinking. It is really a good thing to do?"

"Of course, Wataru. If we didn't do it this way, how we know what is missing?"

"But when I saw Karen and Kaho cry, Marie faint, I felt guilty and my heart starting to pain." Say Wataru and bury his face into his hand.

" I can't say I understand how you feel, but Wataru, we have to do this."

"I know, I …..know." say Wataru in a weak tone. He lay back down in the sofa.

"So, how you going to challenge them tomorrow?"

"Well, we need to tie you up and disguise Jiiya and his voice. But that already settle. The challenge, I have one in my mind, and won't tell you cause you are bad at acting. And one of your sisters, Chikage, seems like know I'm the one that kidnap you." Say Akio. Wataru look at him with a apologize look.

"Chikage won't tell a thing. She will keep quiet until the last moment." Say Wataru.

"I hope so. I still receiving dead glare from her." say Akio.

"Sorry, if I didn't say what bothering me, we no need to do this." Say Wataru.

"No need to apologize, since this is also quite fun for me. I got to go get ready and inform Jiiya for tomorrow. You get some sleep. You will be surprise tomorrow." Say Akio. Wataru nodded. Akio went out to get ready whatever thing. Wataru staring at the big monitor which divides into 12 parts and showing what his sisters are doing.

Karen is looking at the photo of Wataru and her during the New Year. She touches the photo gently as if she is touching Wataru's face, tears slowly flowing out from her eyes and she began to cry and hug the photo tightly. She keeps mumbling "Onii-chan….Onii-chan", wanting a reply from Wataru although she knew it from her heart that there's no way he will reply. Wataru sigh when he looks at Karen's reaction and then move on to the second part.

Kaho is holding a small pouch, holding it very tightly, and also keep convincing herself not to cry." Onii-chama ….m-must b-be d-doing his b-best a-and he m-must b-be s-scared b-being k-kidnap by t-that bad guy. I s-shouldn't c-cry, I m-must ch-cheer f-for Onii-chama." After that she cries very hard. Wataru look very carefully about the pouch and realize that the pouch is the one that he give it to Kaho when her birthday and inside it has some seeds of the flower they plant together. Wataru still manage to hold in his tears and look away.

Then, it's Hinako. He saw Hinako talking to the teddy bear that he find for her last year .she keep asking the teddy bear that will he be okay , will he every going back to her side , will she ever be able to play with her beloved Onii-tama? But not long enough, Hinako began to cry and hug the teddy bear tightly. Wataru feel like he wants to rush over and say he is fine but he hold it back.

He saw Sakuya sitting in front of her makeup table, touching a jewelry box, and also staring at the photo of her and her Onii-sama during last year Christmas. She touch the jewelry box softly, and then open it, inside of it it's all those thing that Wataru gave it to her during each of the trip. She touches each of the present that represent all those nice memory with her beloved Onii-sama and her tears begin to overflow. There doesn't has any sound , she is neither crying or sobbing , she just quietly let her tears flow out, and when she realize she going to make some noise, she quickly cover her mouth. Wataru look at the screen, sigh and then proceed to the next part.

There is Rinrin, sitting in front of Mecha Rinrin, looking at Mecha Rinrin with those sad eyes, wondering what she should do. Without her favorite Aniki, she doesn't have any mood to invent something. Her alarm began to ring , but she ignore it, the alarm sound is Wataru voice, asking Rinrin to wake up, Rinrin take up the alarm, hug it tightly, looking at the photo she take with Wataru at the submarine she invent last year summer. Slowly, a sobbing sound began to come from her.

Then, Wataru realize Haruka walk over to the usual seat of his in the dining room. Haruka began to kneel down, one hand holding her Nagata, another hand holding Wataru's chair. She began to cry, but she swears that she going to let the kidnapper pay for what he does to her beloved Anigimi-sama. Wataru shivered and pray for Akio safety.

Wataru realize Aria walks towards her table, and flip open a drawing book. Inside the drawing book, she found out that the drawing of her Nii-ya smiling under the tree that she drew last year still remain there. She then walk slowly towards her drawer and take out a ribbon that you can found it on any present. But she keeps this dearly and holds it tightly because this is the ribbon that her precious Nii-ya gave it to her. After that, she walks towards the music box in the living room that her Nii-ya gave it to all 12 of them, open it, and hear the music that coming out from it and then she began to cry.

Then, Wataru saw Marie is at her room with her dog, Michael. She holding the seashell that he brought for her and the book that they bought together. Michael rubs its head over Marie's leg and whimper. Marie pat Michael and tell the dog that she believe her Aniue-sama will be okay because he already promise that he will bring her to take a walk at the beach and take her to the book store to buy some new books. The dog looks up at her and begins to lick away the tears. Marie suddenly hugs the dog and began to cry softly and gently.

Yotsuba is lying at her table with the mechanical bird. She mumbling about Wataru and how she misses him and also she doesn't have thing to check anymore. Yotsuba begin to bury her head in her arm, her magnifying glass is laying at there , her camera is on , showing all the picture of her Ani-chama. She wipe her tears forcefully, as if she won't cry anymore if she keep rubbing her eyes, but fact prove her wrong, she still crying even though she rub her eyes for hundredth times.

Whereas Mamoru is sitting on the floor of her room, looking at the skateboard with a goggle on it. She also looks outside the window where she put her bike. She leans against the window tiredly, her mind being restless when she packs up her things. She looks at her backpack and realizes that everything she packs is all related to her Anii. The goggles that she and her Anii wear when practice swimming, the bike helmet that her brother wears when riding the bike with her. The swimsuits that she bought when she goes out with her Anii. She looks at the things and look at the photo of her playing soccer with her Anii, the smile that she has in the photo only occur when her favorite Anii is with her. She suddenly saw there were a few water droplets on the photo frame, she soon realize that is her tears.

At the other side, Shirayuki is preparing their dinner, but fail a few times. Wataru was shock when he saw the monitor full of black smoke, he worries that their house is on fire, then after the smoke clear, he only know that Shirayuki fail her cooking again. Shirayuki force herself to smile when other come to see what's wrong. Wait until the others are gone, she turns back and her body start to tremble. She is blaming herself, why she can't make dinner as usual. Then she realize without her Nii-sama, she doesn't has mood to make dinner and her mind is being occupied by how worry she is. She simply wishes her Nii-sama will be safe and then another failure of food occur. Wataru sigh and then move on to the last part.

Chikage is sitting in her room, in front of her table which has tarot cards and a crystal ball on it. She quietly places a hand on one of the tarot cards and takes it up and see the result of the card and mumble about something. Wataru try to hear it and then he suddenly hear that Chikage say she will definitely make the kidnapper pay for what he did to her Ani-kun. Wataru shiver when he heard this.

Wataru lay back on the sofa, watching all his sisters' reaction. He begins to felt guilty. The corner of his eyes saw each of the sisters' room walls have a frame drawing. He realizes it each of their own portrait that he draws last autumn. He specially draws each of them, each 12 of them and then gives it to them. He doesn't know all of them treasure it so much. He smile gently and touch the screen as if the screen are his 12 cute sisters. He then sighs.

"If I want to find out what's missing, I need to have strong determination. I can't cancel it, Akio does so much for me." Say Wataru. He then is lying back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling emotionlessly, his mind running wild. He slowly closes his eyes, thinking about all his sisters, about how they react. His mind becomes restless. The guiltiness crawling in his hears, his tears are accumulating in his eyes. He quickly on the radio and simply wish that all this music will help his mind rest a bit and he is able to get some sleep and in fact, he fell asleep after awhile, waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

The girls don't know that their precious brother is watching them. They pack their thing and go to sleep even though they hardly can sleep.

A/N: That's all for now and I'm really sorry that this sorry being a bit short but I promise I will make the next one longer. Thanks for the review that I receive. It really motivate me. Thanks. And please R&R and if you all have any challenge for those cute little sister, just suggest to me. THANKS!


End file.
